nexguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mynaria
Mynaria, also known as Land of War in English, is one of many continents on the planet Troderus. It has more rich land and valuables than all the continents on Troderus combined. Mynaria is home to the human-like race, Shylk. It was broken apart when The Great Alliance of the Two Towers split between the military (Vanguard), and the senate (Nexus) because the Duke of the Silver Spire was assassinated by demons from the Nether, who act like Shylk. History Mynaria has 3 different era's: Shylkan Era, Tower Era, and the Division Era. Shylkan Era The Shylkan Era began when the Dwarves of Gemreim invaded at the shores of Mynaria. The Shylk rebelled and started the Crossing Paths War. Even though the dwarves had better technology, they had a low birth rate. The Shylk outnumbered the Dwarves seven to one. It was a tough fight, but the Shylk came through victorious and started their own government and language. The era ended around 130 years after it began. Tower Era It was around 130 years after the Crossing Paths War, and the Shylk were flourishing. The language became more advanced, the government became The Great Alliance of the Two Towers. Watcher's Outpost was put up and became the sanctuary against the Letharians (Shylk Rebellion) during the Letharin War. A giant wall was constructed between the Watcher's Outpost of the Two Towers and the rest of the world. The military and senate were always arguing on if they should go to war or arguing about economical problems and such. This was a terrible time for Mynaria, even though it rose high, it crumbled within 300 years. When a portal to the Nether was constructed, hordes of monsters came through. Skeletons, giant spiders, zombies and many other monsters appeared. The giant wall protected them from the demons. But soon enough, they broke through and destroyed nearly everything except the Watcher's Outpost. Then, an axe-wielding demon assassin killed the Duke of Mynaria. No one knew who killed him. But, as always the senate and the military argued. This was the end of the 2nd era. Division Era About 430 years after the Crossing Paths War, the Division Era started. The Mynarian Civil War takes place during this era. It started when The Great Alliance of the Two Towers split in two. The military became Vanguard, and the senate turned the whole alliance into, Nexus. These two battle for control of Mynaria while facing the demons at the same time. Events Many dark events happened in Mynaria's history. Many happy events as well. The Duke's Last Moments (End of Tower Era) The last Duke of Mynaria was just finished with his speech and layed down for a rest. A demon assassin chopped him into pieces with an axe. Afterwards he served the remains to his demon followers as dinner. Provinces and Climate Mynaria has 4 different provinces: The Tower Islands, North Watch, Silver Mountains, and Letharia. Tower Islands These islands to the east have a range of diverse climates including: snow, desert, forest and plains. It is where Watcher's Outpost is stationed. North Watch This Northern Mountain range is completely snow covered. It is where the dwarves landed in the first era. Silver Mountains This is the largest province to the south. It is mostly plains with some forest and stone mountains. This is where the demons first came through. Letharia This is a forest covered province to the west. A rebellion started here when taxes went up and a new king requested reform. Goverment The Great Alliance of the Two Towers The Great Alliance was the stepping stone to all of Mynaria. It has 4 different rulers so no one gets power hungry: the Duke, the Commanding Officer, Governor and Warden. Each controlling different provinces and making decisions together as one leader combined. The Alliance formed when the Dwarven chieftain gave up his life for the saving of his people. The so-called "leader" killed the Chieftain and all his people. Since he was the leader no one could complain. They made a secret government behind his back called: The Unification Party of Mynaria. They decided to hang him for treason, since he betrayed the country by breaking a promise For 400 years the Alliance grew from being a secret organization to a great republic. They made the Herkanizan, the official Shylk language. The Alliance gave the order to build towers in the name of the Great Watcher, Merkizan. They brought peace and love for many years. Fought through the Letharian Wars and came out victorious. 400 years after their creation. Each leader died and brought an end to The Great Alliance of the Two Towers and gave birth to two new factions called Nexus and Vanguard. Nexus The Nexus used to be the senate of the Great Alliance of the Two Towers. The senate was very stubborn on how it looked at things. It thought that anything outside of the Alliance was pitiful. Letharians are a great example of this. It organized after the death of the last duke was blamed on the military's assassins. Since that was the last leader of the Alliance they had to make a new government called Nexus. Jusah was the chancellor of the Senate. He was the one who thought of the idea that the military was behind the assassination of the Duke. Poke brought the statement to court and succeeded in bringing the military to justice. He was also the one who formed the name and idea of Nexus. However, before Poke could put his ideas to use Jusah used his personal assassin to kill Poke and take his idea of Nexus. Jusah was named emperor of Nexus and married Xaph the famous rogue, started the Division Era and battled Vanguard for control of Mynaria until his death by the Vanguard's Alex the Great, 4 years after Nexus was organized. In his place Gus took the throne. Nexus is known as one of the most strategic factions in Mynaria if not the most. Gus's son was the last to take the title of Emperor of Nexus, as it was destroyed 34 years after it was organized. Vanguard Letharians The Letharians had the longest living faction besides Thundergarde. It was formed shortly after The Alliance was formed. For 140 years it gained strength in Letharia until the correct moment to strike when the Two Towers were put up. They started the Letharin War and scared the Alliance so much with there forces, training and strength, that they made a giant wall around the Watcher's Outpost. Unfortunately they were defeated and gained valor in history, with their last warrior on the battlefield alone, killed 37 warriors from the Alliance. That was not the last time Letharians came into history. They arose again in the Division Era when Creeper thought that the two main factions had no right of rule. So he recreated the Letharians as the rebellion who didn't want Nexus or Vanguard to rule and knew that it wouldn't last. They served in many battles as formidable opponents. They were forever destroyed when vanguard destroyed their capitol, killed Creeper and declared them eradicated 19 years after the Division Era started. Thundergarde Thundergarde was the last faction to rise in the Division Era. It was formed when the Letherians were eradicated and men from the Letherians, Nexus and Vanguard formed Thundergarde. It was smaller than Vanguard and Nexus but with its combined forces of many races they managed to defeat them both. After the Division Era ended and the beginning of the Reformation Era, Thundergarde was the last standing faction. People thought that the name Thundergarde was not robust enough for all the people of Mynaria. So it was reconstructed and became the United Mynarian Republic. The Republic was the main government for thousands of years and would've probably of been forever if Troderus wasn't invaded by demons again which turned Troderus into hell. Culture Trivia * The NexGuard official server takes place in Mynaria during the Divison Era but, instead of everyone being dead. All the most famous characters are alive. For example Poke died before the Division Era started, but is alive in the server. * NexGuard uses this world for Dungeons and Dragons, Minecraft and other things * This history is mildly based on the Three Kindoms story that happened in real history and Game of Thrones, which didn't.